


A Hound, Two Bears, and Three Dragons Walk Into A Clinic

by TheGreatTigerGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1800's feel, Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrorfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Based on the story My Red String of Fate, Best nap buddy, Blood and Gore, But he bite to, F/M, Fast burn on most characters, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horror Papyrus named Birch, Horror named Oak, MafiaFell boys are crazy, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutt the good eat boy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader also calls Sans Big Guy, Reader is Sassy, Reader is a healer, Smut, Stabby Stabby, They all love you, because your their soulmate, boys based on @burrowingdweller 's art, for obvious reasons, go check their Undertale art out, he the reason we got non-con, huge cuddle bug, i'll cut ya if you dont, im not joking - Freeform, just wants a nap, like seriously, monster plaque, no beta we die like men, no part of your body is safe, no wait your alive nevermind, not as loony as Gaster, only effects monsters, oop there you go, reader is smart, she tired though, soul disease, that and maybe Sans so, think ya gana need a new bed, until he gets handsy, your boys also considered monsters, your poor butt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTigerGoddess/pseuds/TheGreatTigerGoddess
Summary: Living three whole years in a world I did not know with powers to heal that I some how gained was fine. I was able to deal with them, but not this. A monster plague, political battles, and my own moral sanity are tossed at me all at once. And that's not including the cluster fuck of men that somehow keep following me around. I need help... and a long nap.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all @burrowingdewller 's on Tumblr and Tappytoons fault for making me simp and giving me a good story idea. Don't they know I can't keep to one story when they do stuff like they do!? Lol
> 
> This story may seem a bit rocky at first but I swear it will be good. Tons of drama and kiss kiss fall in love bullshit mixed with the usual blood and gore.

This was... hell? Yeah we'll call it a hell. Because only in that bullshit of a place would send someone like me into a even more bullshit of a place like this.

I was your average Joe. Jane? Whatever, the thing is that I was a normal ass person with a normal life and not much going for me. Then one fine fucking day I end up in this shitty world. It looked like something out of a Undertale Fanfic. Like a weird one. Luckily for me the only ones I ever met when I got here were Frisk, the Monster Ambassador, and her guard Undyne. And why would someone like me meet them? Oh I don't know maybe it was because I can fucking see the stupid red strings of fate shit. I don't know how or why but I can and I can also get rid of them. Gee thanks god. Not!

Its mostly the reason why I'm alive right now. Seeing as I have been here for nearly almost three fucking years now! Like what the hell!? Do you know how long its been since I had a fucking burger!? Oh yeah you probably wouldn't know that because I did not tell you that this world looks like I'm in the fucking 1800's. Yeah. I hate it to. Like seriously this shit screwed me over so bad. And I can't go home.

Trust me I tried.

So.

Many.

Times.

Anyways I gave up going home. Honestly I didn't have anything going for me back there anyways. Where as here... I am practically famous.

Like who knew that this shitty gift of mine would come in handy with saving some famous people. Not that I wanted to save them. Many were seedy rich ass hats that probably deserved to die. Some I actually felt bad for, yeah go figure. Maybe an ass but I still got a heart. Don't look at me like that.

Anyways! Bla bla bla, I'm here, I opened up my own clinic, kinda famous, and I'm making a shit ton of money because of it. But sometimes I really don't want to. Like today. Remember that kid and her guard? Yeah they're here. Like right now. Looking for who? I'll let you guess.

I thunked my head on my desk with a groan. Why? Of all days why does someone important come to me on a day that I'm off? Don't they know how hard it is being me here? I looked at my phone looking at the time. Yeah shocking I still have this thing right? God must really love me. Though not enough to have the ability to make any calls or texts to people. I am able to still look shit up on the internet though. Right? I have no clue how but I can still use it to look shit up but that's about it.

"What do I tell them Miss?" One of my head nurses that I hired and trained asked nervously. I don't know why she was nervous though. Its not like we haven't dealt with high class people before.

"Tell them to wait in the Meeting room. Its clear they want me to go with them since they aren't hurt themselves." I grumbled. I wonder if I smacked my head hard enough on the corner of my desk if it will kill me? Lets see, the skull cracks at 2,300 newtons of force so that like... 510? 520lbs of pressure? Would need something to do that for me. Last time I checked my miracle working hands could barely do even half of that.

"But Miss-"

"This is ridiculous! We demand to see her NOW!" A hoarse yet boisterous voice barked.

Alright. Now I was getting pissed.

Getting up I told the nurse to go take her break with a wave of my hand. Leaving my office, regretfully of course, I made my way to where the familiar sound of Undyne's yells were coming from. When I got there, which was one of the waiting rooms, I could see that she was up to her usual bullshit. The chairs were thrown about and one of the coffee tables I had special made was smashed while the families of the patients that were in there were huddled in the corner scared.

"Where is she!?"

"I'm right here you blue faced bitch!" I shouted. Walking up to her I did what any sensible person would do right now. I gave her one of my famous back hands. Of course that shocked the fuck out of everyone including Frisk and even Undyne. But I had good reason to do that. And I gladly said so before she could open her damn mouth to spew even more crap out. "Honestly who the hell do you think you are!? You are in a place where there are sick and dieing people for fucks sake and look what you are doing! Patients are here for treatment with their families and here you are scaring the shit out of them more than they already were when they walked in. And your a fucking royal guard! Fucks sakes is this how you guys are supposed to act? If so then the royal family is going to shit and their people with them."

"How dare you!" Undine got in when I took a breath.

"No, how dare you! Look at those people there. Look how terrified they are! If word got out about this what do you think will happen? Obviously nothing to me but you, you would get into some deep ass shit! Now apologize to them." I barked pointing to the scared people behind me.

Undyne look at me shocked, having her anger dissipate the more reason I spoke. Though that quickly turned into a rolling fit of laughter. "Oh this human is hilarious! Alright, punk, I'll apologize." Undyne turned to the cluster of people and gave a dramatic bow but not with ought flashing them a sharp toothed smile. "I am so~ sorry for disturbing you all."

I watched as she stood herself back up after she gave them her bullshit of an apology. "Good. Now... Get out."

"What!?" She asked turning to me. She quickly moved to where she was now, because she was a tall bitch, chest to face to me. Her armor was nice I had to admit but that awe disappeared with the stinky smell of fish.

"You heard me, get out. You're not the one that needs to speak with me and after the scene here I don't trust you inside my clinic. So get your ass out and wait till me and the kid here are done having a civil and normal conversation. Something you obviously don't know how to do." I turned to Frisk whom had been quiet this whole time sitting on the only chair that was untouched. "Come on kid I ain't got all day."

As I was turning to leave I could see Undyne raise her fist ready to strike. Though I knew it wouldn't strike. Not with Frisk here. In fact she was the one that was between us right now. I know the kid had magic or some shit so I didn't have to worry about actually being struck by the giant fish monster.

She must have gave her the evil eye from the stressed "F-Fine!" before heading out. Of course not with ought shoulder checking me along the way. Dumb bitch. Ooh if only I had been given the power of super strength. I would have sent her flying a long ass time ago.

"I apologize on her behalf. She is just stressed." Frisk said, her voice as quiet as a mouse but still strong enough to show strength.

"Yeah and so is everyone else here." I sighed. Looking over to the now calm crowd I realized that this room was no longer useful. I called over another nurse that was passing and directed her to show them to a different area to wait in and offer them food as an apology for the scene. When I made sure everyone was gone I turned back to the kid. "Come on. Lets talk in my office."

* * *

"We need your help."

"Yeah? Ya don't say." I said sarcastically pouring myself a glass of whiskey. I had sat Frisk down on one of the chairs I usually keep in the room. She sat there holding a cup of tea I had my head nurse come and bring for her. She hardly touched it. Instead she chose to stare at me with her grey blue eyes while I downed my drink.

"Please? The longer we stay here the more there will be of dieing monsters." She said gripping her cup a bit tighter.

"Puh-lease, the last time you said that the only dieing monsters were some with a broken arm and one with several missing teeth. If this is going to be anything like last time then you might as well just leave. I don't have time to deal with non serious things like that again." I said thinking about pouring me another glass. The crystal jar filled with the brown liquid looking awfully tempting.

"But its not like last time!" She shouted. Or at least what could be considered shouting for her. But once she realized that she had raised her voice she calmed herself down. Looking solemn and somber for a kid who's always tugging a smile on her face. Now that sure piqued my interest.

After another drink. Hehe.

"Then what's going on this time." I said actually taking a sip from the glass rather than chug it like the last one.

Frisk sighed. "We don't know how it got out of control. We don't even know how it happened but monsters are slowly dropping one after another. The older adults are able to last longer but the younger ones and children wont make it past a week. Their magic seems to be the only thing wrong with them. They don't show signs of any kind of infection or are running any kinds of fevers. They just... fall asleep. They just drop and wont wake up. Mother and the other Queen aren't sure what to do-"

"So you sought me out." I finished making her lift her head seeing as how she had started to stare into the tea as she was speaking.

I groan. I seem to be doing that a lot to day.

Rubbing my eyes I downed the last of my drink. I knew exactly what kind of sickness this was. It was tricky. There was no actual cure for it and those who I have treated end up having to come back at least a few months to a year later to get treated again. Though when they do it is not as strong. There was only two cases so far that you completely believe you might have cured but it was still to early to say.

"Sounds like you guys got a shitty case of Soul Drain." I said giving her the name of the disease I thought up when I first found out about it.

"So you do know how to deal with it?" She asked sounding hopeful.

"Kind of but it takes months to even years to get rid of. Even then it has a chance of rebound. Trust me you don't want that happening." I tried to explain.

"Then if you know how to deal with it... will you help us?"

"I already planned on it." I said simply setting the glass down so that I could prop my hand on my arm. That seemed to get a twitch in her eye. Heh, so she could get angry.

"If that was the case then why are we still talking?"

"Because I prefer to be civilized and have a discussion like adults rather than your guard that just barges in and messes up my stuff. Honestly I swear she should have better manners than that since she is a royal guard" I huffed already getting a head ache thinking of the money I will have to spend to fix it up.

Frisk shot up from her chair nearly scaring the shit out of me. Of course I jerked back thinking she would do something. Truly, she may seem like a saint but this red clad chick did have a knack for pulling shit.

"Then lets leave right away! The sooner the better!" She said excitedly practically bouncing on her feet.

"Whoa kid. Settle down there." I said trying to calm her down. She cocked her head to the side. I smiled and gave her a wink. "I can't leave till tomorrow. Let me get my shit here straightened up first and then pack some things. Can't really do anything without my stuff. What kind of healer would I be without them?"

I shit you not what happened next was not what I expected. Or should I have? I mean the triplets, which weren't really triplets if that makes sense, each have their own personality. This Frisk, belonging to the Fell Queen, may seemed kind and sweet but every now and again she can or could throw a punch. So lucky me that I didn't throw one at her when she lunged forward over my desk and wrapped her thin arms around my neck.

"Thank you. I knew there was kindness in you." She said in my ear kind of... was that sadness? Or was that relief? Sounded closer to sadness but oh well.

"Uh, yeah ok sure." Feeling a bit awkward I gently pushed her away from me so I could at least breathe some air. "We'll leave tomorrow after breakfast. Get fish face to be more docile and make sure you eat something filling. You're looking a bit to thin for a girl your age."

Frisk smiled before standing back and grabbing the cloak she walked in with. "I will. Thank you so much Miss (Y/N)"

* * *

I was exhausted the next morning. Honestly if I had known that it was going to be so hard finding nurses and adequate physicians to take my place for a few months then I would have told Frisk that we should leave tomorrow and not today instead. Shit I didn't even get to get a good nights sleep. So much to have done in so little time. Makes me really question why I am still doing this job again.

Money.

That was basically it.

In my old life I could only rely on that one thing. I wasn't greedy but I knew that people with money always had the power to move nations. Now I was not aiming for nations but I was aiming for a comfortable life. One where I could retire once I collected enough and become a hermit somewhere in the woods on a mountain. No one to tell me to come in to work, I could sleep in all I want, raise a few animals. The peaceful life. Hell maybe if I save enough monsters I would be paid enough to buy my own mountain.

I chuckled as I locked my front door to the small room I am renting. Well was would be the right word. I knew this trip was going to probably take me more than the month I had originally planed. Especially with these kinds of things. I mean a whole country falling to this disease? Something must not be right. And I had a feeling that once I got there I was going to be in for more than I could bargain for. But boo hoo oh well the sailors life for me or some shit like that.

Walking downstairs to the lodge I waved goodbye to the wife of the owner. She stopped me when I got close and handed me a sack of food for the road. She really was a nice woman but I think the only reason she was giving me these was because I was the one that helped her husband out when he had a run in with some gamblers that took it out on him. But honestly it was his fault for talking shit. I told her my goodbyes and handed her the key since I really did not want to see her husband after all.

Leaving and heading out on to the busy streets the cool refreshing air of the morning eased some of the jitters I was starting to feel. Honestly speaking I was actually kind of excited. I had not left this place since I ended up in this place other than the time when I first met Frisk. This place was the capital. The place where I started earning a living and from what I had thought it would also be the place where I died. It was also where I was chained by the human royal family.

The fucking bastards. How do they repay me for saving their stupid crown price? By tying me down in this city! Forced me to stay here and be their stupid healer as well. Which in itself was bullshit since many of the times I had been called the only thing that needed tending to was his stupid ego and the dumb sluts that had feigned sickness in order to get on his good side. I could feel my eye twitch recalling how they all tried to bribe me to play along. I did but in my own way. Hehehe! If they weren't sick before they sure as hell were now.

"Do you think he's dead?"

"Ah don know. Maybe?"

"Do you think he had money?"

"Nah, seems poor like us."

The conversation of the beggar children that usually roam the streets caught my attention. I looked over towards an alley where the small group of kids were huddled together. There slumped over on the brick was a battered and bruised man. I couldn't see much but what caught my eye was his raven black hair. It was like nothing I could recall seeing. Well no that was a lie. I had seen Vanta Black before. But his hair seemed to be even more black than that, if that was possible.

"You all leave the guy alone." I barked finding myself walking over to them.

The kids turned to look my way only to grow pale when they realized who I was. Heh, that's right I used to torment these kids by telling them if they ever did something naughty that I was going to stick a needle in their butts. It worked in keeping them from picking pockets in my area and caused them to be better behaved when I had the food drives for them.

"W-We wasn't do'en noth'en! We found him like this!" One of the kids, a young boy missing a few baby teeth, said sacredly.

"I know pipsqueak. Chill out." I chuckled making the kids relax some. "How long has he been here?"

"All morning. Hasn't move since we started trying to wake him up." The oldest of the kids said as I gestured for them to move aside. I squatted down in front of him and now that I got a better look I could tell that this one was quite the looker. Smooth skin, angular face, and that black hair. His clothes though said enough to tell that he wasn't a noble. The all black getup he had certainly said so. That and it did quite well to hide the blood that I could smell coming off of him. Probably some nobleman's valet or some politician's right hand. He was certainly a tall one though. And skinny. Not like starving skinny but like a I grew to fast and have yet to put on weight skinny.

I glanced down to his chest. There were tons of red strings coming from under his left breast and from how small of a space that they were coming out from it was clear to me that the poor guy had been stabbed. I sighed. He would live but I wasn't planning on doing this kind of thing so early in the day. Honestly I was hoping to avoid it. But the life of a healer is never done, unfortunately.

"Hey." I said not turning to look at the group of curious kids. "I'll give three gold pieces to whoever can bring back Hex."

Yeah that sure as hell got them going. Having not a single care about the poor dude all the kids took off as fast as they could when I told them I'll give them some cash. With them gone I started to do what I did best.

The strings moved and broke easily making my work go smoothly. As each one was removed I could see the color returning to the man's face though it did make me worry that it was still so white. It made me curious as to whether or not he had a skin condition. I mean who the hell has such perfectly smooth white skin in a hot ass place like this? Not that I care to much anyways since I won't be sticking around anyways to ask him. That's why I had the brats go and get Hex.

As I continued to work I had started to pant. It was starting to get overwhelming but I don't know why. It was like there was more to this wound than just being a stab but I was in no position to actually give him a thorough check up. Though as I glanced down the rest of his body I could tell that I wouldn't mind doing one. They say proportions don't always match but who's to say~. Sadly we were in public so no undressing the unexpectedly handsome patients today.

After cutting and untangling the huge mass of strings there was only three left. Thankfully to because I was already starting to grow tired. When I reached to the longest I jerked back as a long lanky hand quickly took hold of mine. It did not take a genius to know it was this dude's hand but shit it hurt. Even going through so much he was pretty strong.

"who 're you?"

His voice. Fuuuuck~ his voice. Even exhausted it sounded to sexy and I shit you not "womanizer" was a new reason to add to the list of why he was in this situation.

"(Y/n), I'm a healer. I am almost done and then I will leave you be but I need my hand to do that." I explained looking up to his face. When I did I was shocked to see his golden orange like eyes staring back at me wearily. It made me want to shiver. I had seen eyes like that before though they belonged to the animals forced into their cages. Though even with themselves being caged they were still very much as dangerous as they were when they were free. I needed to tread lightly.

To my surprise though he ended up letting go of my hand. I quickly pulled it back to shake off the pain but only to go back to work once I did. The faster I get this done the quicker I could leave.

During the whole time I was treating him I could feel him watch me. Not like it helped because it only made me more nervous. I soon found myself silently wishing that Hex would get here quicker so that I could pass him off the second I got done. Thank the fucking stars though. Plucking the last string I quickly moved away from and tried to control my breathing. I was so fucking exhausted and I wanted nothing more than to get my raggedy ass back to my old place and collapse on my bed.

"Miss. You called for me?"

The familiar voice of Hex made me jump for some reason but I quickly regained my composure. Standing up, since I had thrown myself on my ass when I moved away from Mr. Tall Dark and Sexy, I dusted myself off before turning to him with a sigh. "Yes. Could you please help this man back to the clinic? Give him a good cleaning on his left side before you stitch him up. He needs to be on bed rest for at least two days."

"Uh, Miss."

"Don't let him move around to much and keep an eye on the wound for any infection."

"Miss (Y/n)."

"A low dose pain killer should be fine."

"Miss!"

"What Hex!" I growled feeling tired and frustrated that the Coyote monster kept interrupting me when I was telling him what needed to be done with the patient.

"I do not see anyone but you here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC: I swear I'm not loony  
> Hex: uh huh  
> MC: he was right fucking here  
> Hex: sure and I'm a cat


	2. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut ahead!! Weewoo!! Weewoo!!! Look for the italics. You can skip it if you dont want to read it but i did work *cough*extra hard*cough* on it lmao

Annoyed. That’s how I felt riding in this stupid carriage. One for the fact that fucking fish-dick decided to pick a fight with me again the moment I got to the clinic and the other was for the fact that mystery dude decided to just up and dip out on me and made me look like a loon in front of my favorite employee. Yeah the brats that had brought him to me had tried to get him to understand by saying that the dude was real and very much almost dead but I could tell that Hex had his doubts.

  
A jolt of the carriage on the bumpy path made me groan. The ass hole I mended sure left me feeling tired and the constant bumps and the fact that the cushioned seat bench was not that comfortable was really starting to make my body hurt. Luckily I had rode in worse before so this was not that bad.

  
Reaching for my back pack, yeah it came with me when I ended up in this shitty place, I pulled out a change of clothes. Nothing much just a hoodie I had came here with and some shorts I had asked a tailor to make. Which came as a shock to the old man seeing as how a woman would want something like this. Thankfully for me the tailor liked the idea of the shorts especially the fact that they were jeans, a material apparently not invented here, and asked if I was willing to sell him the design. Of course I wanted a little more than just a one time payment so I made a deal with him. We go 45-55, he getting the fifty-five, and I will give him new designs on clothes to sell. It did not bring in a shit ton of money at the moment but I was sure in time it would. I mean who wouldn't want to wear comfortable clothes? The idea of not doing so was idiotic.

  
Anyways, once I had my clothes I quickly started to undress inside the carriage. Though as I was lifting off the stupid dress this damn time make me wear I failed to notice Frisk was still here. There was a pause as our eyes met but I quickly went back to what I was doing anyways. We are both woman with the same parts and shit so there really shouldn't be a problem. Though then again changing in front of someone you barely know would seem indecent to someone like her. Yet when she spoke her attention was not on the fact that I was getting practically naked.

  
Her gasp was one thing but the shriek of panic and grabbing of my arm was another. "Miss (Y/n)! Your hurt!"

  
"I'm fine kid. Is a thing that happens when I work don't worry about it to much." I said tossing the dress onto the floor of the carriage.

  
"It is certainly not ok! Who would do such a thing to you!?" She reached out and touched the large bruise that had already formed under my breast.

  
I gently swatted her hand away when she prodded a bit to hard at it. "No one did it. Its just a side effect of my powers."

  
It was true for some damn reason whenever I saved someone not only do I feel their pain but I also get bruises where their injuries are. The worse the injury the worse the bruise same for the pain. Luckily though I built up a good pain tolerance over the years. Something like this was merely a weak body ache. This shot is also why I look as exhausted as I always do. I highly doubt that these dark circles under my eyes will ever disappear.

  
"But-"

  
"I'm fine. Hence why I am changing into these clothes." I said slipping on my sports bra I also had made before pulling my galaxy hoodie. I actually waited a minute to make sure the carriage wouldn't jostle before I jumped into my shorts.

  
Frisk looked at me for a moment before she sighed and moved away. "You really are a strange one Miss ((Y/n)."

  
"Ya don't say." I pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head before turning on my headphones. Thank whatever the fuck that I brought my portable solar charger with me because then I wouldn't be able to use any of my shit.

  
"I do. I have never met a human that acts just like you do."

  
I propped my, once I put on my clean sandals, feet up on the bench across from me so that I could recline back a bit. "That’s because there’s no one really like me." I chuckled. "Guess you can say I'm one in a million."

* * *

  
Nearly almost three days since we hopped onto the carriage and I shit you not I'm so fucking tempted to just get the fuck out of here and walk the rest of the way. Frisk, bless her, was an angel. She had tried to keep up small talk and knew when I was to tired and left me alone when I needed it. She even helped me out when I would make the group stop so that way I could heal the people along the roads. Undyne was another story. Freaking cunt kept trying to pick a fight with me at every moment at every second. She even slammed the door on my face when Frisk and I were exiting to take a pee break one time. Stupid bitch nearly took off my fingers had I not moved them in time.

  
Then there was the carriage. I have no idea how Frisk could sit there all pretty and just take it. Me on the other hand was experiencing hell. With a capital H. If I wasn't achy before I sure as hell was now. So much so that I couldn't stand it. I needed a bed and I really needed to rest.

  
"Can we please stay here tonight?" I whined practically clinging to the front of the carriage. "If your worried about paying for an inn then don't worry about it but pleeease let me rest in a bed tonight!"

  
"Keh, what’s the matter human? Can't handle a little bit of traveling. Be lucky we even got you the stupid box in the first place. I suggested we all go on the horses but Frisk insisted we get you a carriage for your stupid fleshy body." She barked tightening something on her horse. Well would it even be considered a hoarse? The thing liked like one of those Sea Dragons you saw on the discovery channel one time except the thing had legs and hooves.

  
"Yeah thanks a lot but I need more than just a carriage. Besides we have been traveling non stop since we left the capital I think the horses could use a rest as well." I said motioning to one of the normal horses in front of the carriage. It looked old and more than likely was just grateful for the break I was giving it by making everyone stop.

  
"I agree with the young miss." The groomer, which was the dude that drove the carriage, said rubbing one of the horse's nose. "They could use the rest for the night. There’s a town up ahead that has an inn. We can get there before sundown and when we leave in the morning we could make it back within another two days."

  
Undyne looked like she wanted to say something but turned to Frisk. Frisk nodded and I could see the scowl on Undyne's face deepen. I already knew she was going to give me shit for it later but I could care less. She can bitch all she wants after I get some sleep.

  
"Fine! Get your ass's back in then." She grumbled before getting onto her mount.  
Happy me and Frisk jumped back in and situated ourselves for the rest of the ride for the day. Well she did. I was to busy putting on my clothes that would make me look like a normal lady in this fucked up place. Yeah that means putting back on that stupid dress.

  
The trip to the town was not that long as I thought it would be. The groomer said before sunset but we actually ended up here by lunch time. The town was not that big when we got in. It was still a good size though. Plenty of shops and venders and people moving about. Thankfully from what I could see there was hardly anyone that looked sick. If no one recognized me maybe I could get away with hiding in my room until its time for us to leave. Now that was a nice thought.

  
The inn we found was good enough. The lady had wanted to give us two rooms to which Undyne agreed to but I quickly put my foot down **hard** on that. Like hell I was going to share a room with anyone else. One was going to the groomer and this bitch wanted all three of us to hop in with her? Yeah fuck that. I laid a extra three pieces of gold on the table and told her to give me a room with the biggest bed. She smiled happily and gave me a key and told me that it was on the top floor. Laying another two gold I told her to send some food up and feed the others before I dragged my ass up the stairs.

  
I was practically dead by the time I finished climbing up the stairs. I had no idea how these woman could wear these heavy ass dresses and float around like they didn't have a hundred pounds of fabric on them. When I found my room I quickly locked myself in and took off the god awful thing once again.  
The room itself was nice. It was big enough and had good furnishings even a deep tub off to the side behind a wooden divider. My real attention was on the bed. Shit when I asked for a big bed the inn keeper really hooked me up. I had no clue what size it was all I cared about was the fact that it was big enough for me to go full spread eagle. Which I was planning on doing once I got a bath. Don’t wana smell my funk when I tossed around in the bed.

  
After bathing, which was fucking amazing because of the hot water and with how deep the tub was, I put on my booty shorts and a tank top and yeeted myself onto the bed. A groan as long as the ocean came out from me as the soft mattress basically swallowed me into comfort. Like seriously this shit was the best. Even the blanket was comfortable and heavy. Like one of those weighted blankets. It hugged you and made sure that you didn't move around so much and that was the kind that I loved. Rather than those that just tangle itself all over you and make you feel claustrophobic. Honestly I have no idea how people sleep with those kinds of things.

  
It did not take long for me to fall asleep. I knew it was because I was so exhausted. It was the only reason why I crashed out so easily. But for fucks sake I had no idea it was going to give me the dream that I had.

* * *

  
_I was still in bed sleeping on my side covered up in the blanket. I felt so warm, so comfortable, so... **open**. My mind wandered over to the man I saved. How his eyes looked at me. Staring into me like he was gazing at my very soul. The image of his body soon followed._

  
_He was laying next to me. His naked body pressed up against my own. His skin was so hot against my back and it felt so good that I soon found myself pressing closer to him. He didn't seem to mind. In fact he seemed to welcome it allowing his hands to run over every part of me. And I do mean every part._

  
_His movements weren't rushed. Never frantic. More like he was taking his time feeling out every dip and every curve along my body. Mapping me out like I was undiscovered land. His calloused fingers running over the tender spots where I knew the new bruises were starting to form. He was so gentle. So caring. Something I would not have expected from someone like him._

  
_I moaned when his hand grazed over my breast. My nipples already growing hard through the fabric of my top since it had been a good few years since I ever had any physical contact with anyone. Little bastards betraying me. Then the asshole behind me betrayed me by playing with them. Fuck~ he definitely knew what he was doing._

  
_"mistress." His voice called out strained and it did not take me long to know why when something hard ground itself into my still covered ass. " 'm so happy that i found you mistress. can't you tell?" He asked grinding himself harder drawing another moan out of me._

  
_I don't know why but I did not want him behind me. So I turned. Well as much as I could since he was practically covering me with his body. The good thing though was that he let me allowing me to face him. Though I guess I should have expected for what came next._

  
_He rolled over me pinning me into the bed. His body pressed against mine and through the thin fabric of my shorts I could feel the heat coming from the bulge between his legs. I flinched though when his mouth touched my skin. His hot breath raising bumps along my neck and I had to hold myself back from shivering. He was good, to day the least. That mouth of his worked wonders on my neck nipping and suckling the skin to where I was sure it was going to be red and dark later. But seeing as that I was more than likely lucid dreaming again I'm sure there wouldn't be anything there when I woke up. His lips left my neck when I whined. I was already so wet from him still grinding against my core and I was already ready for more._

  
_"let me help you mistress. can make you feel much better." He whispered in my ear before his tongue came out to lick the shell. Now that make me shiver so hard that I couldn't hold it back like the last one._

  
_"Yes." I found myself saying bringing my hands up. One tangled into his dark ebony hair while the other guided his face towards mine. "Please."_

  
_I had heard a growl but I had not realized that it had came from him. The sound feeling like it had came from an actual large animal rather than the man above me. But before I could open my eyes to see if there was anything else in the room his mouth crashed against mine drawing my attention back to him._

  
_The kiss started out hot and heavy but then transitioned into one that was soft and caring. It was as if he was trying to pace it out. Control himself from being lost in it while making me get lost instead. And he was doing a damn good job. It was slow, soft, and... somehow sweet in a way. But yet at the same time it was building a fire. Stacking the materials ever so carefully and as tall as possible before throwing the match in. In this case that was his own tongue. It licked at my bottom lip asking if I would allow it in which I did immediately._

  
_Distracted by his mouth I failed to notice that his hands had already started to remove my shorts and underwear. Yet the moment the bands were moved past my hips they somehow disappeared leaving my wet folds to feel the cold air. I tried to close my legs but his hand quickly came to encase my thigh. Tugging it he wrapped it around his hip before lifting me to where our sexes came to gather but not connecting. I gasped at the searing heat coming off of him but it soon turned into a whine when I tried to buck against him. The word being 'tried' seeing how his hand on my thigh was still keeping me pressed against him._

  
_I opened my mouth to protest but what came out was a choked cry. The other hand that was being idle cupped my breast giving it a squeeze while the one on my thigh slid up to brush his fingers over my clit. My body jerked every time he pressed on it until he got a good enough rhythm going to where I was soon writhing under him._

  
_Damn this dream was really getting into it. I mean shit so was I but good lord this was something else. Not once in my life had something like this happened and I shit you not this was one of the best wet dreams I ever had. Like right now he was working me so well that I was so sure that I was going to cum any moment now. And when he ground against me in time with him playing with my bean I swear I was so close to bursting._

  
_Just a little more._

  
_Almost there~._

  
_So close~!_

* * *

  
"Hey punk get your ass up!" Undyne yelled banging on my door.

  
I jerked awake nearly jumping out of bed from how she scared me. Immediately I looked around my room. Disappointment quickly setting in when I confirmed that there was no naked mystery man and no happy ending for me. I groaned feeling my sex clench and relax a few times insisting I finished what had been started.

  
"Did ya hear me?! Get your ass up!" Undyne barked again.

  
"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled getting out of bed. My shorts were sure enough drenched but I was to pissed to care at the moment. Going to the door I opened it grabbed Undyne, before she could open her damn mouth again, and pulled her heavy ass into the room. Letting her go I made sure to say sorry to the other patrons that had poked their heads out to see what the commotion was before coming back into the room to hiss at her.

  
"Why the hell are you yelling?"

  
"Because we need to get a move on. You slept enough and we have a deadline to keep." She growled.

  
I looked over to the window. It was barely going to be dawn and I could see the line where the color of the sky was barely changing. I sighed turning back to her but when I did I noticed something. Now I had seen my fair share of antsy people waiting for their loved ones in my clinic and Undyne right now looked like one of them. Something was eating away at her that she was trying to rush us to get there. If I remembered correctly I faintly recall that she was in a relationship with someone. They to being a monster. I looked up at Undyne. She showed every sign of what I was thinking and it urged me to press her a bit.

  
"How long has it been since they collapsed?" I asked looking her in the eye. She obviously was taken aback by the question.

  
"Your the only one that will collapse if you don't hurry up." She growled.

  
"Me leaving right now wont help their situation if they have been sick for very long. That’s why I'm asking." I moved deciding that I might as well get dressed anyways seeing as how I probably was not getting back to sleep. As I was going behind the screen to at least clean myself up a bit I almost missed the soft grumble of an answer.

  
"Two days before we left."

  
"How old are they?"

  
"The hell does that matter?" She asked, her volume coming back.

  
I sighed drying off my crotch and thighs with the towel I used last night. "It would be more urgent if they are younger and haven’t matured with their magic. If their older like our age then they have a better chance of being alive when we get there. Otherwise they could be already gone."

  
"She won't... she promised." I shit you not I almost kicked down the screen just to see the face that went with that concerned and saddened voice. Because holy fucking shit thee fucking Undyne of the royal Fell guard known for being a major fucking hard ass getting all misty eyes. In my room of all places. Sadly I didn't. Think I preferred to keep my head for another day.

  
"Well from what I'm getting she's older so she should still be there when we get back. Though still I'll try and hurry so we can get going." I said stepping out from the screen pulling on the stupid dress on.

  
Undyne looked at me while I tightened the bodice. It was like she was waiting for me to give her another snarky remark back but when I didn't she just nodded and started to head for the door. "We'll leave after breakfast."

  
And with that I was left alone in my room once again.

  
When I got myself dressed up and after I gathered all my things I slung my back pack over my shoulder and began to make my way down the stairs. The smell of food drove me to walk faster and for some odd reason I felt a bit lighter today. I would assume that it was because I actually got some rest last night. It had been a long while since I had slept that well to where I had actually dreamed. Though something in the back of my mind was tugging at me. It felt... real. To real for my taste.

  
"Oh there she is! Over here Miss (Y/n)." Frisk said waving me over as I had just made it to the bottom of the stairs. She had her food already and looked like she had just started eating where as Undyne had already finished her food a long time ago. She was still drinking the ale though but when she noticed that I was coming she thunked her drink on the table before getting up to go to the counter where the inn keeper was.

  
"Did you sleep well?" Frisk asked gesturing for me to sit next to her.

  
"Like the dead." I morbidly joked with a chuckle as I took my seat.

  
Frisk gave her own awkward giggle. "I would assume so. The inn keeper said she tried to wake you to give you the food you ordered yesterday but you never did. She came to us worried but we guessed it was because we tired you out with the trip so we told her to leave you alone."

  
"I'm glad you did. It had been a long while since I got to sleep that well." I set my bag on the floor between my legs and as I looked up I ended up making eye contact with Undyne. She blushed and quickly turned away looking uncomfortable.

  
"Frisk?"

  
"Yes?" She answered setting down her glass of wine.

  
"Does Undyne have a lover? As a healer I can tell when someone is worrying. The way she has been acting this whole trip is plenty to go off of that she has someone back home that is sick that she really cares for." I said putting my elbows on the table to intertwine my fingers together before hiding my mouth with them. Didn't want the fish stick to think I was talking shit about her.

  
"She does her name is Alphys. She fell ill with what you call the Soul Drain not to long after we decided to go and get you. She had been working hard to try and figure out a way to stop it but in the end she ended up getting sick herself."

  
"She the same age as Undyne?"

  
"Yes, well... more or less. I would assume they are close in age but Alphys is super shy. She can seem like a shy teenager but I can say for certain that she is very much older than me." She said thinking to herself while she spoke.

  
"Ah then that makes plenty of sense." I said placing my hands gently on the table.

  
"Does it?" Frisk asked cocking her head to the side.

  
"Yes and with this information and that I am well rested there will be no need to stop again. We just need to make sure we don't cut through the mountain past the valley up ahead." I said mulling over the map of the area I had forced myself to become familiar with.

  
"Why? Would it not be easier and quicker to cut through?"

  
"Yes but the mountain has creatures there as well as bandits. Going through with a carriage is basically like saying, 'Here’s free food come get it', and apparently unlike you two I cant die just yet." The mountain I was talking about was the one that looked similar to the one that holds the capital city of all monsters. Though heavily guarded on the main roads due to it being to close to the boarder of the monster kingdom there was still plenty of dangers on this side. Especially since many parts of the royal family despise monsters and would rather have all those that pass through be killed immediately. It was one of the reasons why there was so much tension between the human and the monster kingdoms. It was also one of the reasons that I had to help the monsters in this pandemic plague thing.

  
"But would it not be the same with the carriage if we go through the valley?" She asked looking over to Undyne as she came back with a plate of food and two more large glasses of ale.

  
"Outcome would be the same." Undyne added placing the plate of food in front of me. Of course she ignored my 'thank you' as I stuffed a forkful of the food into my mouth. "Bandits and monster haters will be looking for anyone that wants to get across. A carriage would also drag us down."

  
"So your saying-"

  
"To get rid of the carriage, yes. We'll have better luck in the valley but also if we ditch the carriage. I'll give the groomer cash for the trip and take the two horses. Have him saddle them up before we leave in a bit." I said stuffing more food and a piece of pork followed by a thick piece of bread in my gob.

  
"Sounds good to me." Undyne got up and held her hand out for me to hand her the cash. Luckily I was already digging through my pouch and pulled out a few gold coins to pay for the horses and the carriage. Once she had them she quickly made her way out of the inn.

* * *

  
I sighed a good breath of air as a cool breeze blew past me. Ugh this felt so much better than riding in the carriage and we were actually making good headway. We had left the inn yesterday and decided to ride through the night in case of any bandits. Frisk obviously was not used to resting while on horseback so sometime during the night she had to be placed on Undyne's mount. The strange creature had been very well behaved and was really quite fast when we decided to run for a bit though it did become a bit fussy when Frisk got on. Undyne did get it under control but I still had to worry for the poor girl.

  
I looked up at the large coverage of trees around us. The forest seemed to be peaceful but I still kept my guard up just in case. Just because everything seemed fine did not mean that it was. Especially every now and again I would see a red string fly across the road. It showing that the life it was connected to had been severed. I glanced over at one that drifted over to Undyne. The thin thread fazing through her body like she was a ghost.

  
"What? You already going to complain again?" She growled at me but with not as much bite as when we had started. I have no idea what caused the change since I did not do shit to make her nicer to me but I sure as fuck wasn't complaining. So long as she wasn't being an ass I would not be either. Though that did not mean I could not mess with her just a bit.

  
"Nothing. Just saw a bug crawl into your armor." I said boredly before making the horse to go forward a bit while Undyne started to panic trying to find out where said bug was.

  
When my horse was far enough ahead I slowed it down back to the speed we had been going before. An itch on my nose made me glance down at something that I was sure I would have missed If I wasn't paying attention. There on my pinky was a thin red string that was disappearing and reappearing slowly. I stared down at it dumbly.

  
It couldn't be.

There was no way.

  
I looked in the direction the string lead. The forest seemed fine. The birds and the animals were still talking and usually if there was danger the squirrels here would start barking. There was no sense of danger but still. I felt that we needed to take caution. A snap of a twig on the other side of me caught my attention as well. This time I could see a shadow and immediately I went into high alert.

  
I slowed my horse back and situated myself on the other side of Frisk so that she was in the middle of me and Undyne. Undyne picked up on my cautious action as well as where the shadow had been seen and signaled for us to move a bit faster. I kicked my horse into a gallop as Frisk and Undyne did as well and we raced through the thicker part of the forest for as much as we could.

  
Our goal was to head to the clearing up ahead. If there was a chance to fight it would have been best to do it in the open. Undyne may have been good at hand to hand combat but she did best when she had room to go all out in and less places for her enemies to hide. Me, well I may have sucked at fighting with a weapon but in the short few years I have been here I had learned a great deal about poisons. One of those being a paralyzing one that was super easy for someone like me to make. I had coated the dagger I had tucked away into a secret pocket I had sewed into the dress. If I had to I could use myself as a block to keep whoever was following us while Frisk took that moment to try and run away.

  
When we got to the clearing we could very easily hear the thuds of the horses of our pursuers behind us. I looked at Undyne as she slowed down. The look she gave me was enough for me to know that she was going to stay behind while Frisk and I continued to run. Though for some stupid reason I felt the need to stay behind. I did not just want to leave her alone but at the same time Frisk needed to be protected as well. The teen looked terrified and I was sure that because of the Queen Frisk did not get much lessons in self defense due to her coddling.

  
"Go! I'll hold these fuckers off then catch up." Undyne barked turning her beast of a mount around before jumping off of it.

  
"Only if you come back in one piece. Would fucking suck having to explain to Alphys why there’s only half of you when she wakes up." I shouted before catching a glimpse of the team of men that had caught up. There looked to be at least ten or so all on their own horses. Some of them were wearing clothes I was familiar with and it clicked.

  
"Those fucking bastards." I cursed kicking my horse back into running to catch up with the teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne: Aw yeah time to beat some ass!!
> 
> MC: *sweating cus she knows she gana have to heal Undyne later*


End file.
